I Feel Everything: MelloxNear
by 13eyond13irthday
Summary: Mello and Near are in the same room together under odd circumstances; Could things be changed between them? Songfic One-Shot; Rated T Just in case.


**_Disclaimer:_ Death Note Does Not Belong To Me, as Much as I'd Love To Own it. Just playing dress-up. No harm done. The Song belongs to Idina Menzel.**

**Stuck.**

**Stuck in a room with his worst enemy.**

**The arch-rival who was always first; always number one.**

**Leaving him to forevermore be number two.**

--

_Make my way up a spiral staircase…Hope to God you had a good day…_

Music played softly from the black laptop nearby, but he wasn't really listening. The blonde was aware of a presence…warmth beside him that shouldn't have been there.

_When you're furious…_

Near had chosen this, as if he were trying to say something; But no, Mello was sure the younger male felt just as much hatred towards him as he felt towards the smaller boy.Baby blue eyes locked on the ceiling above, Mello was practically pressed against the wall in attempts to stay away from Near.

Five years after leaving Whammy's, he had met up with Matt, and in turn, Near. The boy still showed little emotion, and at times, it bothered the Ex-Mafia boss. Near shifted beside him and he glanced over at the small boy, eyes narrowing with hatred.Near was curled up, taking up much of the bed though he was trying to take up as little space as possible. Fingers to his lips, he seemed to be asleep, but his breathing told otherwise; it wasn't the shallow breathing of sleep.

He had been forced to stay in a room with Mello while headquarters was being checked for any signs of surveillance or anything that would pose a threat to one of Kira's only opposition. Apparently someone had gotten in.

_When you start to freeze…_

Mello shifted again, staring at the ceiling once more.

"Mello?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed again.

"What?" He hissed.

Even just Near's soft, voice, almost devoid of emotion was enough to make him angry. A mere whisper, a mention of Near and he went crazy.

"…Are you falling asleep?"

What a stupid question. "No."

"Are you tired?"

"No."Near's eyes had opened a little, the grey focused on Mello. The blonde seemed to be somewhat tired…then again he was trying to ignore him.

_When you can't be touched…_

Near curled up just a little tighter; He couldn't understand why Mello hated him so much. He…Didn't mean to always be number one, the best at everything he tried.

Quietly, he slipped off of the bed and onto the floor, where a few of his toys were. Mostly, they were dice. He began to stack them on the small chest, balancing them perfectly—That is, until Mello suddenly sat up and snapped at him._I feel everything…_All of Near's dice collapsed to the floor, and he mentally winced. His expression never changed on the outside.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you!" Mello said angrily, moving over to the door and exiting, the door slamming shut behind him as he made his way to the kitchen.Near sighed, gathering his dice. "Mello…" He whispered. "Why do you hate me so?"

_And when you despair…_

_When you cannot breathe…_

_When you wouldn't dare…_

Putting the dice away in a small box, Near put it neatly away with what little belongings he had brought along. Why was he shaking? His grey eyes shifted to the laptop. Lifting a pale hand, he clicked until he found another song.

In the kitchen, Mello raided the refrigerator for something to eat.

Apples, some left over pizza…The Pizza was Matt's of course.

Nothing here caught Mello's fancy. Slamming the fridge door shut, he sighed, leaning against it for a moment in thought before he took a piece of a brownie to eat. This was much better, he found himself thinking as the bliss of chocolate took over, if only for a moment.

_I feel everything…_

_When you're in ecstasy…_

The blonde soon found himself in his room again, and he lay down in his spot again, completely ignoring Near.

_But you're not with me…_

_I feel everything…_

A few minutes later, Mello had relaxed a bit, just listening to the music playing softly and tuning everything else out. Near crawled back onto the bed, taking up as little space as possible. The blonde seemed to be asleep.Should he take a chance? Mello…looked so peaceful. He slowly moved his pale hand to gently touch Mello's. The blonde didn't respond, but he decided he wouldn't push his luck. And soon he was glad he hadn't.

Mello's eyes opened and the blonde glared at him and pulled his hand away.

"Mello…" Near asked quietly. "Why do you hate me so?"

_When you can't be loved…_

A long, thoughtful silence. "Mello?"

"Because you've always been number one." Mello started. "Because no matter what I did…do…I could never be good enough."

_When you fall apart…_

Near was quiet. He knew exactly what Mello was talking about. "I…I never meant to be…I couldn't help it."Mello didn't answer.

_When you have no heart…_

The White-clad male hesitantly touched Mello's hand again. "I'm sorry." The blonde didn't pull away. Slowly, he turned his head to look at Near. Was that the only reason he hated the younger male? Was his hate irrational?

_I feel everything…_

"I miss him too." Blue eyes met Grey. For once, the blue didn't hold hate; they held understanding; Both missed their idol, their friend.

--

Time passed slowly in silence. Mello had almost fallen asleep; Near watched him. Part of the reason he did so well, was to get Mello's attention. Negative attention, but attention all the same.

He gently brushed some blonde hair from Mello's face; sure the elder male was asleep, before placing his hand in Mello's. Mello stirred as the music turned to heavier music. He felt something in his hand, blinking when he found Near curled up against him, hand in his. He felt a small smile curl his lips and he shifted his hand so their fingers were intertwined.

Near…

Near was small, adorable. He loved his curls, the way he played with his hair when deep in thought. Never having thought about it before, his love always clouded by hate, Mello watched Near sleep for a while.

That hate was irrational.

He pulled the smaller boy closer to him. Near made a soft sound as he stirred. "M-Mello?"

_There's a fine line between love and hurting…_

"I'm sorry." Mello whispered, his breath shifting a lock of Near's hair. "Can you ever forgive me? I shouldn't have left you and Matt."

_And knowing when to walk away..._

The white-clad boy was silent, fingers gently touching his lips in nervous thought. "Yes…" He said finally and gave a rare smile, planting a gentle kiss on Mello's lips. "I forgive you."

Mello smiled, kissing Near back with surprising gentleness.

"Thank you, Near."

**_B.B. Note:_ Alright, so there you have it. Not the best in my opinion, but I like it! 8D**


End file.
